megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
A-Trans
as Buckfire in Mega Man ZX Advent]] Mega Man X7 tutorial is an ability of Axl that appeared in the Mega Man X series. By defeating powerful enemies, Axl absorbs their DNA into himself, allowing him to access a new form and its powers, albeit at a somewhat limited scale. Axl uses a copy chip in order to use A-Trans, typically on a timer, and as the energy runs out, he reverts to normal. In the Mega Man ZX series, Biometal Model A has a similar ability in Mega Man ZX Advent. Like Axl, the Model A Mega Man is able to absorb the DNA of a powerful enemy to transform into a copy of the enemy, although not all abilities become available. Unlike Axl, Model A's transformations don't appear to have a time limit. Master Albert, the creator of Model A, claims he can use the that can control all life when combined with Model W (or more specifically, its merged form Ouroboros), allowing to perfectly copy and control a target by using the souls absorbed by Model W."I told you that you were made in my image. But my real power is not in my copy ability. The spirit of everything Model W eats lives on inside me. The power to control all life. That is the power of the ultimate Mega Man. The real A-Trans! They're waiting for you inside with their new bodies. Please go in and play with them. If you can make your way to me, I'll tell you everything, on how, even being incomplete, you can still use A-Trans, and who you really are." - Master Albert, Mega Man ZX Advent Mega Man X series ''Mega Man X7 Mega Man X8 Mega Man X: Command Mission } | |'GameCube:' AXAABAYB |Performs Incentas' "Asura Knuckle", damaging all enemies twice. |- | | |'GameCube:' AXAAXYYY |Performs Rafflesian's "Sunburst", damaging all enemies 10 times at 200 damage. |- | | |'GameCube:' AXBXBYAA |Performs Ninetails' "Nine Fragments", damaging one enemy 9 times at 999 damage. |- | | |'GameCube:' AYXAYABB |Performs Depth Dragoon's "Thunder Brigade", a thunder-elemental attack that damages all enemies 3 times. |- | | |'GameCube:' AXBYYYXX |Performs Mach Jentra's "Flames of Gehenna", a fire-elemental attack that damages all enemies. |- | | |'GameCube:' AYXYBAYA |Performs Silver Horn's "Tidal Wave", a water-elemental attack that damages all enemies. |} ''Mega Man ZX series ''Mega Man ZX Advent'' Other appearances A-Trans appeared as a rare Action card in TEPPEN. When used, it copies the cards in the player's EX Pocket and returns them to the top of the deck in random order. A-Trans is also one of Axl's abilities in his appearances as an event character in Dragon Poker and Elemental Story. In Dragon Poker it is a support skill that, under specific conditions, may grant a skill buff to the user (if the team leader has the same skill type as Axl), recover 5% HP to the party (if one member has an abnormal condition), or remove abnormal conditions from the party (if all members have the same condition). In Elemental Story it converts two Light pieces into Wood pieces (Axl's element) in the end of the turn. References Category:Axl's Special Weapons Category:Mega Man X7 items Category:Mega Man X8 items Category:Mega Man ZX series